The Return
by C.Brooklyn
Summary: Scott's been gone for 7 years, after a battle that left his friends and pack devestated by loss. Now he's back with a new pack,but why? And what danger will this bring to his old pack when old enimies return... Relationships: Scott/OC, Scott/Alison, Stiles\Lydia, Stiles/OC Bromances: Stiles/Scott, Stiles/Derek, Isaac/Scott
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So this isn't really linked to any episodes, etc. Its more a kind of seperate story, set after season 3 so its recent but it's not got many links to the season, just set afterwoods if that makes sense haha, not really good at explaining but it'll become clear as you read on, I promise :D**

**Disclaimer - I own teen wolf...NOT, I wish then I'd be rich and have Tyler Posey on speed dial **

**Warnings: Violence, maybe some sexual scenes, blood, swearing, emotional bromances (no slash fic)**

**Now get reading!**

* * *

**Present Day**

The rain pours on to the old Hale house roof rhythmically. The sound is comforting for Scott as he stares at it from a distance. He knows they can't see him from this spot; he's not ready to see them not after everything that happened. He's changed so much over the past 7 years. He's got his own pack, albeit small, but it's his pack, his family. Yet even with this new pack he still thinks of the family he lost, he thinks of the pain he went through, losing them every day. After not seeing the house for so long, now that he's looking at it once more he feels lost, out of place and alone. That's how he'd felt before he found his pack, being an omega is lonely, scary. Being alone in front of an army of hunters, knowing there's no one left who can save you, it's the thing that either makes you or breaks you as an omega. It did both to Scott, although he'd never admit that. Behind him he can sense a familiar presence, without turning round he takes in a deep breath, absorbing and identifying their scents. Jaya and George are stood behind him. He smiles; their mere presence makes all the loneliness flow out of him. They're his home now, them and the rest of his pack. Jaya puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling her alphas pain. George stands still, just knowing that he's there makes Scott feel better.

**7 Years ago**

Stiles parks outside Scott's house and turns to his best friend, who's sat in the passenger seat holding his hand over his bleeding left side. "You ok?" he asks, concern filling his voice, not for the physical injuries which he knows will heal but for the emotional trauma Scott's just been through, watching them die, right in front of him would mess anyone up, and he knows how Scott's going to blame himself. He hates how life has turned so dangerous for his best friend, and tonight is just another example. Going up against a rogue pack whose only instinct is to kill is just one of the many threats that face these teens daily. He can't help but think back to the fight, Scott's lucky to have made it out alive. Not everyone did, their allies, their friends, Billy and Mac didn't. They died protecting Scott, protecting his best friend. Despite the relief that Scott is now safe Stiles knows that it's going to be a long time till he's 'ok' again.

Scott doesn't even look at Stiles when he replies through clenched teeth, "I'm fine, I'm healing".

Stiles wants to say more, tell Scott that he knows he's not fine, that he's there for him but before he gets the chance his best friend opens the Jeep door and slides out, grabbing his injured side as the movement causes him pain, he walks slowly up the drive way and into his house. Stiles watches him till the door shuts then starts the engine. He wishes he didn't have to leave him in this state, but there's someone else that needs him more.

Half an hour later Stiles arrives outside Lydia's house. He turns off the Jeep, pocketing his keys as he gets out. He then walks up to her front door and knocks. He waits a minuet but there is no answer, so he knocks again, this time louder. After another minuet of no one answering Stiles starts to get agitated, he lets out a deep breath as he grabs his phone and calls Lydia. After the fifth ring he gets her voicemail. "Really Lydia?" he mutters to himself, "been chasing you for how many years and your still ignoring me", he tries the door one more time before walking round the back of the house. He walks past the pool and over to the conservatory door, looking in you would've thought that there was no one in – no lights on, and no sign of movement. Stiles knows better though, he knows Lydia's just avoiding him because of Mac; he knows she's hurting and just wants to be alone. He also knows that alone isn't what she needs, even if it is what she thinks she wants. What she needs is a friend. With that thought Stiles searches though his pocket, pleased when he finds a paperclip 'thank you Mr Barker and your obsession with unnecessarily papercliping my assignments' Stiles grins to himself as he twists the paperclip straight and starts to work on the lock. After a minuet he hears a click and pushes the door open. Inside he's met by calming warm air and the smell of incense candles burning. He makes his way through the familiar house, up the stair and over to Lydia's room. The doors shut and as he nears to it he can hear the faint sound of sobbing. His heart breaks at the sound. It's more than just a normal cry; it's filled with pain and loss. The pain of losing someone close to you – someone you love. Stiles knows that pain all too well and the sound of Lydia's sobs brings back memories of his mother, of the days after her untimely death. He didn't think he'd ever get over it but Scott was there for him, he's the reason Stiles survived that chapter of his life and he wants to be there for Lydia just like Scott was there for him. Lydia doesn't have anyone else who can do this for her, not since Alison left. Stiles opens the door slowly peeing into the room. Lydia's on her bed, she's sat upright but she's bent over a pink fluffy pillow crying into it. There are black marks on the pillow where her mascaras rubbed onto it and when she looks up Stiles can see the black mascara running down her face and her watery red eyes. Her face is pale, even underneath the foundation and her frame is hunched in an unconfident manor. Lydia looks vulnerable, an adjective that Stiles would have never used to describe her before today. "What do you want?" she asks, her voice is strained from crying so it only comes out as a whisper. Stiles doesn't speak, he just looks at her, his expression full of sympathy. He's been in the exact same state that she's in – minus the mascara- and he knows the pain she's feeling. He understands her in only the way that someone who's felt that kind of grief can. He sits down next to her on the bed; she doesn't move or stop crying and only when Stiles reaches his arm over her shoulders does she falls into him, crying into his shirt. All he can do is to pull her in closer and hold her tight, wishing he could make everything better. Go back to the fight and do something, anything to change the outcome. They didn't have to die, they shouldn't have.

The next morning Stiles finds himself waking up next to Lydia on her bed. She's still cuddling into him; his arm is still wrapped round her. This isn't the situation he'd envisioned himself in when he dreamed about waking up next to Lydia in her bed. He doesn't move for fear of waking her, she looks peaceful when she's asleep, she almost looks happy. He lies there for about half an hour, the sunlight beaming into the room but still Lydia doesn't stir. After the day that she had Stiles isn't surprised that she's wiped out. Even when his phone rings she doesn't flinch. He tries to reach over to look at it but can't without letting go of Lydia, and he doesn't want to disturb her, he doesn't want to leave her. After he hears his phone ring for the fifth time though he starts to get worried that something wrong. He gently pulls his arm out from under Lydia's back, placing her back on the bed and lifting her purple covers over her so she doesn't get too cold. She wriggles slightly but soon snuggles into her new position. Stiles grabs his phone and tiptoes out into the hallway, shutting the door carefully behind him. Now alone he looks through his phone – five missed calls from Scott and two voicemails. Stiles clicks on the voice mails, and plays the first one. "Stiles, Stiles pick up, something's wrong, he's back, he's here. I need to know you're ok." Scott's panicked voice cries out down the phone as the call ends. Stiles is frozen with panic and for a second he just stops, not moving, not breathing. He doesn't know who's there, who Scott's so scared off. All he knows is that Scott's in trouble. Hands shaking he brings up the second message and listens. "AHHHHH! Please stop" Scott's pain filled scream echo's through his head and Scott's weak, pained groan sends chill down Stiles back. Stiles can't stand hearing the pain in his best friend's voice but through sheer will power he manages to keep on listening, "Now Scott, I want you to apologise" a low, clear, unfamiliar voice is introduced to the conversation and Stiles listens intently. "For what?" Scott asks his voice is less of a groan now and more of a strained whisper. Whatever this man's doing to Scott it isn't good, and hearing it through this voice mail is filling Stiles with a mixture of dread and fear, emotions that he had never felt so strongly until the world of the supernatural had opened up to him. "Murdering my son" the man's anger shoots through his voice and into Stiles, he can feel the pain, and he can feel the betrayal and, worst of all, he can feel the pulsing rage of this man. In those three words fear strikes Stiles, and he knows, he knows that Scott isn't going to get out of this.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, so many questions! Did they save Scott 7 years ago? If they did then why did he leve them? If he didnt then how did he survive? Who is this mystery man whos hurting Scott and did Scott kill the mans son? Whos Mac and Billy and what battle left them dead? Why does he have a new pack? all these questions and only one way to find the answers, keep on reading and reveiw (Mwhahaha) ;D xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - as promised the second chapter is posted, updates should be quicker now as I'm back at school (meaning less of a social life and more homework to avoid)' so hopefully I'll be posting a new chapter every Sunday :D xx**

**Would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, it's motivated me to her this chapter out earlier than planned - I was going to finish off my other story first but you lucky people have gotten all my attention :D so please read, enjoy, review :D **

**Present Day**  
After a few more minutes staring at the old house Scott turns to leave, Jaya and George follow close behind. Running through the woods they feel free, they run as a single unit, not as individuals. The betas respect for their alpha can be seen even through something as simple as this, where ever he goes they follow. After a few minutes they arrive at a clearing, there's a small log cabin tucked away behind rows of evergreen trees. The cabin is so well hidden that if you weren't looking for it then you wouldn't see it. Scott and his beta companions arrive at the dark wooden door and enter the cabin. Inside is the rest of the pack there's Drake and Francis sitting on the worn out leather sofas, lost in a deep conversation yet still look up and nod their head in acknowledgement and respect of their alpha. Sarah, Dale and Rose are outside in the back, but come back inside as soon as they catch the scent of their returning alpha. May is in the kitchen cooking for the pack and the young teen Anders is helping out. Scott can smell the delicious meat from May's cooking and his mouth waters slightly, May's always been a great cook.  
Each member of his pack gather round him as he makes his way over to the wooden dining table in the centre of them room. Scott sits down at the head of the table and his pack sit around him, as always Jaya and George are next to him, then Drake's next to Jaya with Francis next to him and Sarah and Dale sit next to George. May, Anders and Rose don't normally join in pack meetings such as these but today they're standing round the table, it being the first one since the move, it's important that their all there. Each member of the pack has a worried look across their faces, except their alpha. Scott looks determined, confident. The confidence radiates off of him, reassuring his nervous Betas. Scott turns to George first, "Did you set out the perimeter?" Scott asks him and George nods in response. Scott nods back to show he's acknowledged what George told him, and turns to both Jaya and Drake, "I want you to go on guard till Henry and Noah get back". They nod back in the same respectful manor as George; every move they make whilst at the table shows a deep respect and loyalty towards their alpha. Scott then turns slightly so he's addressing the whole group, "I know how hard the last few months have been on this pack, and I know how hard it's going to be starting over again," he pauses taking a deep breath, it's not just hard on his pack, he's being forced to come back here, to relive the memories that sent him away. He hadn't wanted to falls cal to Beacon Hills, anywhere is better than here, even the Antarctica. But this move isn't about him, Marcus and his men are getting closer and closer to the pack and Beacon Hills is the safest place for a pack to be thanks to the Argents and Derek there's little to no hunters who are willing to step foot inside the towns perimeters. Scott doesn't want to bring trouble to his old friend's doors; even if they haven't been his friends for a long time, he still cares about their well-being and doesn't want to be the cause of them getting hurt. But he has more people to think about now, he has the pack and he has Grace and the pup. Jaya reaches over and places her hand on top of Scotts, a genuine and reassure gesture, giving him the strength to continue. Scott looks up at her and smiles in appreciation of the comforting gesture and feeling ready to continue, "But we are more than just a pack, We are family. We stick together and look out for each other, no matter what. We can make this works, we will survive these next few months just like we survived the last, and we will survive the months after that and after that. No one can break us up not even Marcus and his sadistic followers. Because the bond between family is too great to be torn apart" Scott ends his speech standing, haven risen during it. The rest of his pack looks up to their leader, reassured by his speech and feeling all the more comfortable with the change.

**7 Years ago**  
Derek new something was wrong the minuet the teen's number popped up on his phone. There's only one reason why Stiles would get in touch with him and it isn't a good one. Derek answers the phone quickly, his heart beat quickening as he thinks about his pack he left behind. "Derek?" Stiles panicked voice asks.  
"wh-" Derek beings but is cut off by Stiles.  
"Thank god, I didn't know who else to call, who'd pick up, oh god what if I'm too late already I mean you're not exactly going to be close, what if you can't help. He's going to die Derek," Stiles rambles on, panic and fear evident in his voice. Normally Derek would let Stiles continue till he's finished but those last five words are ringing in his head, sending a fearsome chill up his spine causing him to stand so still that anyone who walks in would think that he's a statue.

"Stiles" Derek's stern controlled voice cuts in, causing Stiles to stop mid ramble. Derek can hear the teen's loud breathing down the phone, its fast and deep, like after you've been on a long run, except Derek finds that there's a different cause. "Who's going to die?" Derek asks, using all his strength just to keep his voice steady. Stiles lets out a deep, wavering breath before answering.  
"Scott".  
A few minuets later and Derek's packed, and on his way to his car, calling Cora to let her know where he's going.

The ride back to Beacon Hills is long, and all Derek can think about is Scott. What trouble he's in, why he's going to die- is he sick, if he is sick what can Derek even do to help him. Maybe Stiles was just calling to give him a chance to say goodbye. No, Derek won't let that be an option, what ever state Scott's in when he gets there, whether its from a fight, or something else, Derek's going to help him through it - Scott's _not_ going to die.

When Derek arrives at Beacon Hills it's just gone midnight. The town is dark, only lit by dim street lights. Derek calls Stiles, realising they'd never arranged a meeting place, and not knowing the actual situation is driving him mad. He would've asked Stiles when he'd first called but the minuet he heard the danger that the young alpha is in Derek stopped thinking straight, the only thing he wanted to do was to get to Beacon Hills as fast as possible, the specifics hadn't seemed as important. The phone rings twice before Stiles picks up.

"Derek?" Stiles voice sounds panicked and he's talking in a hushed tone as if he doesn't want some one to hear him. Derek groans internally, what's the idiot got himself into now?

"Where are you?" Derek asks him, his voice is emotionless and to the point, not showing how worried he is for Scott, and now Stiles. Hopefully he's just at Lydia's, not wanting to wake her up or something. Derek tries to calm himself down with this thought, but it's not working, he knows that Stiles wouldn't wait for him - not when Scott could die and now Derek's going to have to rescue Stiles from whatever impulsive plan he's formed, and Scott from this dangerous and possibly deadly, unknown situation.

"Yeah, I...uh found Scott" Stiles whispers down the phone, his attention clearly on something else.

"Great." Derek says, not holding back the sarcasm which floods through his voice.

"We'll there's no need for that" Derek rolls his eyes at the teens annoyed voice coming down the line, its so easy for Stiles to become irritated, especially when he's worried for someone he loves.

"Just," Derek begins, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Just like Stiles, Derek gets angry when the ones he cares about are in danger, and Stiles and Scott, well their at the top of that list. "Where are you?" Derek repeats his earlier question, this time demanding specifics.

"Alison's house" Stiles replies. Derek doesn't have much time to digest the information before a crash is heard and the line goes dead. 'Shit' Derek curses mentally as he turns the ignition back on and pushes down hard on the accelerator. '_I'm coming, just hold on_'.

**Present day**

Scott walks round the borders of their new home for the fifth time, the meeting they'd just had replaying in his mind. He hopes that his speech motevated the team into not just accepting the move but being comfortable with it. On the sixth time round he bumps into Grace. She smiles gleefully at him, her long, wavy blonde hair glowing a golden colour against the sunlight, reflecting a golden shine onto her porcelain skin. Scott smiles back, in the exact same manor. His eyes filling with hope and joy. Since the haunting events seven years ago Grace is the only person who's brought this side out of him. To everyone else he's the tough alpha, confident, smart and coldly loyal but to Grace he' sensitive, loving, and warmly kind. She knows how much this pack mean to him, and she knows how hard it is for him to be back at Beacon Hills. She also knows that he'll be stronger because of coming back here. He's never told her about what happened in this town. He's told her about his friends, his family here, but he's never been able to talk about why he left them all behind. He gets nightmares, ones so violent that they make him physically sick. He thrashes about in their bed, sweating buckets and moaning names, the familiar ones, the ones he's talked to Grace about - told her stories after stories, and some not so familiar, ones she assumes are too difficult for him to talk about, linked to what ever horrific event drove him from this town. She just hopes that coming back here, and confronting these memories will help him get over theM. That it'll make him stronger, as a leader and an individual, that it won't just break him. She can't go through that again.

Scott walks over to her and grabs her round the waist, pulling her closer to him so she's pressed up against his chest. He can hear her heart beat quicken and her body grow warmer as he bends down and kisses her. The kiss is long and passionate, through it they're communicating everything they feel towards each other, the passion, the comfort, and the love. When they finally break Scott stares in to her eyes, a wide cheeky grin covering his face, an expression he's only shown to two people before, Grace, and Alison "Hey" she smiles back, lifting her hand to gently caress his face. Scott relaxes into her gentle, warm touch.

"I missed you at the meeting, you ok?" He asks, concern mixing with the calm in his voice. Two contrasting emotions that only Scott can convey at the same time.

"Just tiered" Grace smiles warmly at the man she loves, subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"And how's my little pup?" Scott asks, moving his hand down to touch her hand thats covering her belly. Grace grins back, feeling the soothing warmth of his touch.

"What did I tell you about calling it that?" She laughs, shaking her head at Scott's nickname for their unborn baby. Scott sighs jokingly.

"I think it's nice" Scott tells Grace, who slaps him across the arm.

"Our baby is not a dog" she tells him sternly, with a slight mocking tone. Scott laughs again, his laugh is happy, not filled with the usual pain he feels. When he's with Grace, for some reason, all that pain just washes away.

"Pretty close though" Scott says, moving away quickly so Grace can't hit him again. He can hear Graces wonderful laugh behind him and turns around, his face serious. "You know I love you" he tells her, she smiles in reply.

"Of course, why else would I be marrying you" she replies, closing the distance between them and giving him one last kiss before he wanders off to check on the rest of the pack.

**A/N - Instead of answering questions I figured I'd be mean and just throw some more out there ;). So does Derek rescue Stiles? Or does Stiles die? Who exactly is Grace? Why does Scott need to be on the run? Who's Marcus and the hunters? Only one way to find out, read on and review :D xx**


End file.
